Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to methods, devices, and systems for using spatialization to affect a subject's respiration rate.
Respiration entrainment encourages a subject to breathe at a certain rate. One method for respiration entrainment includes open-loop respiration entrainment wherein a modulated sound is played in an effort to encourage a subject to breathe with the modulations. As an example, a modulated “back and forth” type of sound encourages the subject to inhale and exhale with the modulations in an effort to slow the subject's respiration rate. Additional methods, devices, and systems to help respiration entrainment are desirable.